


I'm dreaming of a white Christmas just like the ones I used to know.

by Evaney_Desterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Time, F/M, Het and Slash, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Multi, Ratings: G, Team Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 19:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evaney_Desterek/pseuds/Evaney_Desterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La Vigilia id Natale con i tuoi, Natale con chi vuoi...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Parte I - Ho un regalo per te.

**Author's Note:**

> Il titolo è una strofa di White Christmas, tutto per augurarvi - anche se in ritardo - Buone Feste!

**Fandom** : Teen Wolf  
 **Pairing/Personaggi** : Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, un po' tutti.  
 **Rating** : Verde.  
 **Chapter** : 1/2  
 **Genere** : Fluff, romantico, generale, natalizio!  
 **Warning** : Slash, Het, MissingMoments  
 **Words** : 11117  
 **Summary** : La Vigilia id Natale con i tuoi, Natale con chi vuoi....  
 **Note** : Il titolo è una strofa di White Christmas.  
 **Dedica** : A tutte le amanti della Sterek, per augurarvi **_BUONE_ _FESTE!_** ( anche se in ritardo!  >__  
 **DISCLAIMER** : Non mi appartengono, non ci guadagno nulla ç_ç  
  
  
  
 

 

  


  
 

 

**I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
** Just like the ones I used to know  
 

****

  
 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Era dalla morte di sua madre che Stiles non era così indaffarato per Natale! Avevano deciso di festeggiare la Vigilia di Natale con le rispettive famiglie – Isaac era andato da Scott perchè non aveva nessuno, Boyd ed Erica avevano festeggiato a casa di lei e Derek aveva festeggiato, costretto senza poter protestare, con suo zio Peter – e poi Natale vero e proprio tutti insieme a casa di Derek.  
Certo Stiles si era sentito in colpa perchè avrebbe festeggiato senza suo padre, ma questi gli aveva comunicato, dopo l'ottimo pasto della Vigilia, mentre lui lavava i piatti, che avrebbe passato Natale in centrale perchè ultimamente c'erano stati dei problemi e bisognava comunque rimanere in allerta. A quanto sapeva, anche la madre di Scott, Melissa, sarebbe stata impegnata e Stiles aveva l'atroce dubbio che la donna, all'ospedale, avrebbe avuto la compagnia di _un certo_ Peter Hale.  
Tutto sommato andava bene così, Peter era un lupo, Melissa ormai sapeva tutto, e in caso di pericolo sarebbe stata protetta.  
Scott d'altronde sarebbe rimasto solo per il pranzo, perchè dopo era invitato a casa Argent, da Allison – con la quale era di nuovo fidanzato – e davvero non poteva mancare. La ragazza aveva detto di non poter in alcun modo lasciare suo padre da solo, e Stiles poteva capire cosa provasse.  
Jackson e Lydia forse li avrebbero raggiunti nel pomeriggio, troppo presi a festeggiare il Natale da soli in qualche ristorante o qualcosa del genere.  
Stiles si era sorpreso dell'assenza di alcun tipo di reazione a questa notizia: un tempo avrebbe cacciato fumo dalle orecchie per la gelosia, ma si rendeva conto che adesso le cose erano molto diverse. Lui, in primis, era cambiato e aveva finalmente accettato che Lydia non sarebbe mai stata sua, ma più di questo si era reso conto che quello provato fin'ora per la ragazza non era mai stato un vero e proprio amore, bensì una semplice cotta, un'infatuazione dovuta a.. beh, questo non lo sapeva nemmeno lui.  
In tutto quel trambusto l'unico scontento di quell'invasione di cuccioli dagli enormi sorrisi e cappelli da Babbo Natale in testa era proprio Derek.  
Stiles non poteva evitare di sogghignare divertito e compiaciuto ogni volta che ripensava alla faccia arrabbiata e sconvolta di quando Peter, con nonchalance, aveva suggerito tutti loro di andare a casa Hale per festeggiare. Ancora più divertente era stato costringere Derek ad addobbare l'enorme salone, nel quale poi avevano trasportato un enorme tavolo.  
Associare Derek- Sono-Sempre-Incazzato-Perchè-Mi-Va-Hale e un albero di Natale era a dir poco surreale, eppure, alla fine, aveva ceduto alle suppliche di tutti ed era andato nel bosco a prendere un pino alto almeno un metro e mezzo.  
\- Bene, siete soddisfatti adesso?! - aveva ringhiato, più scontroso che mai, contro tutti loro che no, non si erano lasciati impressionare e Stiles soprattutto gli era andato contro battendogli una pacca sul braccio, esclamando "Ben fatto, Lupacchione!" e davvero, aveva creduto di star per morire sotto lo sguardo inceneritore dell'altro, ma aveva continuato a sorridere come se nulla fosse.  
Adesso sull'albero si trovavano gli addobbi di casa Lahey, McAll e Stilinski e, modestie a parte, il ragazzo non poteva non ammettere che fosse venuto davvero, ma davvero bene.  
Sembrava che tutto fosse pronto: cibo, salone, albero, ragazzi, regali e persino Derek.  
Andava tutto bene, e quando entrarono nel salone di casa Hale, la notte di Natale, tutti, eccetto Derek, emisero un sonoro " _Oooh_ " di sorpresa: al centro della sala, sopra l'enorme tavolata abbigliata da una tovaglia rossa, candelabri bianco panna in tinta con forchette e piatti e bicchieri, c'erano così tante e deliziose cose da mangiare, che subito si distinsero, nell'aria, vari borbottii affamati.  
Stiles non si era certo risparmiato nel cucinare tutte le migliori pietanze natalizie che aveva ritrovato sul vecchio ricettacolo usato da sua madre.  
Che dire del salone? Il salone – ripulito dal ragazzo a dovere, aiutato anche dagli altri – sembrava essere tornato a nuova vita: le mura erano ricoperte da festoni e luci di tutti i colori, fatti in modo da ricoprire il nero lasciato dal fuoco, e con l'albero enorme al centro della sala sembrava tutto molto meno deprimente ed angosciante del solito.  
Sembrava quasi di dimenticare cosa fosse realmente nascosto sotto tutti quegli addobbi, ma c'era l'espressione concentrata e tesa di Derek a ricordare ai presenti che comunque lì, il lupo, aveva perso tutto.  
Stiles lanciò uan breve occhiata al lupo come se, arrivati a quel punto, non si potesse iniziare senza il consenso del padrone di casa che annuì in modo rigido, prima di schiarirsi la gola e aprire la cena.  
\- Buon Natale! - disse agli altri, mentre prendevano i posti che volevano: Derek a capotavola, Scott alla sua sinistra, Isaac accanto a Scott, Stiles costretto a sedersi alla destra dell'Alpha, Erica e Boyd divisi ad entrambi i lati, l'uno di fronte all'altra.  
I lupi affamati ricambiarono con un sorriso, prima di cominciare a divorare qualsiasi cosa capitasse loro avanti; Stiles si limitò a prendere un po' del pasticcio di carne con patate, osservando gli altri soddisfatto.  
Derek sembrava rapito chissà da cosa ma comunque mangiò tutto quello che Stiles gli offriva, senza mai aprire bocca. Il figlio dello sceriffo si morse un labbro, corrucciato: voleva sul serio passare un Natale insieme ai suoi amici, voleva vederli rilassati e felici almeno per una notte, e questo valeva per tutti ma soprattutto per Derek: avrebbe voluto far dimenticare al ragazzo per una sera o almeno per un'ora che quella era la vecchia casa Hale, ma si rendeva conto che era stato uno stupido e forse aveva esagerato, forse non aveva tenuto conto dei sentimenti dell'altro.. forse tutto quello l'aveva ferito più di quanto desse a vedere.  
La cena trascorse tra una chiacchiera e l'altra, un sorriso e una risata, occhiate complici e alcuni baci tra Erica e Boyd, finchè tutti sufficientemente sazi, non si diressero come bambini impazienti verso l'albero per stringere tra le mani il proprio regalo.  
 - Ehi ragazzi, credo proprio che andrò a casa di Allison con i regali, mi spiace -  si congedò Scott, un sorrisetto di scuse ad increspargli le labbra.  
Quando, dopo aver salutato i presenti, si chiuse la porta alle spalle, gli altri si dedicarono impazientemente a strappare con la loro forza sovrumana – che Stiles ritenne un po' esagerata per un po' di carta regalo – l'incarto per ritrovarsi poi a stringere tre diversi collari, rispettivamente nero per Isaac, cuoio per Boyd e rosso per Erica, regalate loro da Stiles.  
Il ragazzo scoppiò in una fragorosa risata dinanzi alle facce esterrefatte dei tre lupi, che lo ringraziarono con un piccolo ringhio.  
\- Molto simpatico - ribattè Erica, indossando comunque il suo - mi sta bene, vero? - chiese rivolta al suo ragazzo che ehi, sorpresa delle sorprese, si limitò semplicemente ad annuire. Isaac la imitò, divertito, ma invece di metterlo al collo lo indossò come un bracciale, aiutato da Boyd che poi seguì il suo esempio.  
Stiles, dal canto suo, aveva smesso di interessarsi ai beta, andando in cerca con lo sguardo di Derek: l'Alpha infatti era sparito nel momento in cui la cena era finita, e anche se era nervoso al pensiero di quello che avrebbe potuto dirgli, il ragazzo ci teneva a dargli il proprio regalo.  
 _"Forse è in camera sua"_ pensò, osservando le scale titubante. Doveva salire o rimanere giù con gli altri? Forse Derek voleva rimanere da solo, forse l'avrebbe ucciso se si fosse azzardato a salire al piano di sopra...  
Una pacca vigorosa sulla spalla lo riportò con i piedi per terra, mentre Erica gli stampava un bacio sulla guancia.  
 -Dovresti andare da lui - sussurrò pianissimo nel suo orecchio, in modo che il lupo non potesse sentire "sono sicura che vorrà anche lui il suo regalo, e comunque noi ce ne stiamo andando!" assicurò, e per sottolineare il concetto gli diede una piccola spinta d'incoraggiamento.  
\- M-ma..- balbettò il ragazzo, il cuore che aumentava di battito e il solito rossore - traditore! - ad imporporargli le guance.  
Erica fece un sorriso spietato e bellissimo, poi afferrò i due ragazzi rimasti per un polso e li trascinò via.  
Stiles rimase fermo, impalato, _pietrificato_ alla base delle scale, senza trovare il coraggio per salire quei gradini – in quel momento ripidi come una montagna – per raggiungere il moro.  
Non poteva salire perchè, nonostante Derek avesse visitato camera sua più e più volte, sentiva che il ragazzo preferiva preservare la sua camera come l'ultima bolla di privacy e di solitudine che gli rimaneva.  
Non voleva... non voleva invadere quello spazio privato, così personale senza il permesso del ragazzo, così, schiarendosi nuovamente la gola secca, lo chiamò per nome.  
\- D-Derek?- la voce gli tremava così tanto che il nome si frammentò cadendo dalle sue labbra come un bicchiere di cristallo, ma il lupo l'avrebbe sentito di sicuro.  
Attese un po', forse cinque minuti, guardando in alto, verso le scale, finchè capì che non sarebbe sceso. Sospirando rassegnato, si diresse verso il salone, cominciando a raccogliere tutto quello che poi avrebbe buttato nella spazzatura.  
\- Ti do una mano.- borbottò una voce burbera alle sue spalle, così all'improvviso che, nel silenzio ovattato che l'aveva avvolto fino a quel momento, risuonò come un tuono. Stiles sobbalzò, lasciandosi sfuggire di mano un paio di bicchieri.  
- ** _Oh mio Dio!-_** squittì spaventato, portandosi d'istinto una mano al cuore - sei impazzito?! Potevi farmi morire d'infarto!!!-  urlò poi, guardandolo truce.  
Derek scosse la testa e sbuffò dal naso in un moto di scetticismo, mentre si abbassava a raccogliere ciò che gli era sfuggito dalle mani.  
\- Lascia stare - sospirò il ragazzo, quando il cuore riprese a battere ad un ritmo normale - ci penso io, dopotutto abbiamo invaso casa tua, all'improvviso e...-  
\- No, ti do una mano, ho detto.- ribattè subito Derek con tono che non ammetteva repliche. Così ripulirono il salone dai rimasugli della cena, in metà del tempo che Stiles ci avrebbe impiegato da solo.  
\- Bene, questo è l'ultimo - sospirò stanco, mentre poggiava fuori, sul portico, la terza busta della spazzatura della serata; rientrato in casa, trovò Derek appoggiato alla ringhiera delle scale, che lo scrutava torvo.  
\- Credo che dovrei andare....- borbottò agitato, e mentre recuperava la giacca, lo sguardo si posò sulla carta regalo verde smeraldo e argento che avvolgeva il regalo che aveva fatto al lupo.  
 _"Non essere codardo_ " s'intimò mentalmente, mentre afferrava il pacco e lo porgeva senza tante cerimonie al lupo che lo guardò sorpreso.  
\- Cos'è?-  chiese, diffidente. Stiles sbuffò.  
\- E' un pacco, un regalo, qualcosa che ti voglio _regalare! -_  rispose sarcastico. Derek assottigliò lo sguardo, ma lo prese comunque tra le mani: la carta era liscia e piegata in alcuni punti da mani indecise e timorose ma soprattutto frettolose; portava sopra un fiocco argenteo ed era largo e rettangolare.  
\- Per favore potresti smetterla di esaminarlo come se fosse una bomba all'aconito?-  si lamentò il ragazzo, osservandolo sempre più nervoso. Derek fece un piccolo sospiro, poi, con una delicatezza che Stiles non gli attribuiva, scartò piano il suo regalo di Natale.


	2. Parte II - Anche io ho un regalo per te!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il più bel regalo.

**Fandom** : Teen Wolf  
 **Pairing/Personaggi** : Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, un po' tutti.  
 **Rating** : Verde.  
 **Chapter** : 2/2  
 **Genere** : Fluff, romantico, generale, natalizio!  
 **Warning** : Slash, Het, MissingMoments  
 **Words** : 11117  
 **Summary** : La Vigilia id Natale con i tuoi, Natale con chi vuoi....  
 **Note** : Il titolo è una strofa di White Christmas  
 **DISCLAIMER** : Non mi appartengono, non ci guadagno nulla ç_ç

 

 

 

 

 

 

**I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
Just like the ones I used to know**

 

 

 

 

Derek rimase attonito quando, tolta la carte regalo, si ritrovò a stringere tra le mani una semplice cornice di mogano che conteneva una fotografia di tutto il branco, con l'aggiunta di Stiles, Scott, la ragazza Argent, Jackson e la sua compagna bisbetica, lui stesso e suo zio Peter. Era la foto che uno dei loro amici, Danny, aveva scattato – secondo Derek un po' a tradimento – quando si erano ritrovati al campo di lacrosse della Beacon High, completamente ricoperto dalla neve.  
Osservò i visi rilassati e sorridenti dei ragazzi, in netto contrasto con il suo viso corrucciato, forse persino arrabbiato.  
\- Dovresti sorridere di più.- borbottò Stiles sedendosi accanto a lui, senza staccare gli occhi dal suo viso. Derek sapeva che il ragazzo era nervoso – lo capiva dal suo odore – e stava cercando di anticipare qualsiasi tipo di reazione.  
 _"Dovrei sorridere di più?"_ si chiese mentalmente, osservando la linea dura formata dalle sue sopracciglia, la bocca stretta in una sottile linea bianca.  
Una volta non era così, una volta anche lui sorrideva come facevano gli altri, ma i tempie rano cambiati, le cose erano cambiate e lui aveva perso troppo perchè potesse permettersi di ridere apertamente. Lui non meritava un attimo di felicità, era questa la verità. Non avrebbe mai avuto pace.  
\- Va bene sai? - continuò il ragazzino come se gli avesse letto nel pensiero - sorridere, intendo. Dovresti lasciarti andare ogni tanto. So cosa provi, sai? Però io ho dei motivi per sorridere, e anche tu. -   
Era davvero così? Poteva credere alle parole di quel confusionario moccioso?  
No, non doveva permettersi di credere, nè di sperare.  
\- Perchè? - domandò, anche se sembrava una domanda stupida aveva bisogno di sentirselo dire, aveva bisogno di capire perchè quel ragazzino insisteva così tanto nell'essergli amico anche se lui non voleva.  
Doveva capire perchè quel ragazzino così fragile, si preoccupava così tanto per lui? Lo rispettava? Temeva? Lo considerava come uno dei suoi amici? Lo stava prendendo in giro? Che cosa voleva Stiles da lui?  
\- Perchè...-  iniziò quello con voce titubante, rifuggendo i suoi occhi - ecco io..insomma..-  
Derek gli afferrò il mento con gentilezza, riportando quello sguardo da cerbiatto sparuto nel proprio da predatore.  
\- Sai che non puoi mentirmi, Stiles"- soffiò con voce vellutata - _perchè?_ \- chiese ancora.  
Stiles deglutì - Derek sapeva che quell'improvvisa vicinanza metteva a disagio entrambi e rendeva inquieto il lupo - e aprì la bocca un paio di volte prima di decidersi a rispondere.  
\- Va bene, ma non ti arrabbiare!-  lo avvisò, prima di proseguire - ho soltanto pensato che ti avrebbe fatto piacere avere...come dire? Una foto, un nuovo ricordo. Stavo parlando con tuo zio e lui mi ha raccontato che nell'incendio hai perso tutte le foto di famiglia, così mi è venuta l'idea di..-  
\- Allora hai chiesto tu al tuo amico Danny di farci quella foto? - chiese il licantropo, spalancando un po' gli occhi per l'improvvisa rivelazione.  
\- Beh, sì... volevo che tu avessi qualcosa di bello e significativo per Natale, ecco tutto. Vorrei che tu iniziassi da questa foto.-  spiegò ancora, diventando man mano sempre più nervoso.  
\- Iniziassi _cosa_? - ringhiò in risposta, guardandolo sospettoso. Stiles prese a tormentartarsi il labbro inferiore con i denti ma sostenne il suo sguardo.  
 - A vivere. Ascolta! - lo supplicò quando il lupo distolse lo sguardo - non potremo mai sostituire la tua famiglia, e non ce lo sogneremmo mai! Però, che tu ci creda o no, ti vogliamo bene e sempre che ti piaccia o no, il tuo branco è la tua nuova famiglia! -  
\- E tu fai parte di questa famiglia, Stiles?-  chiese, la voce suonò stranamente triste persino alle sue orecchie mannare. Avvertì il respiro di Stiles spezzarsi.  
\- Se vuoi, sì... altrimenti chi ti salverà la pelle la prossima volta che finirai in piscina, sourwolf idrofobo?!- scherzò, aprendosi in un sorriso incerto. Derek sbuffò dal naso. Moccioso rompiscatole.  
\- Io non ho nulla per te..- mormorò all'improvviso, sentendosi vagamente in colpa.  
\- Non si fanno regali per averne in cambio, sai? - ribattè comunque, e sembrava quasi offeso.  
  
 _"Ma Laura, io non ti ho fatto nulla!" il piccolo Derek guardava sua sorella dispiaciuto, stringendo tra le mani l'action figure di Iron Man._  
 _"Derek, non ti ho fatto un regalo per averne in cambio uno da te! Scemo, i regali si fanno alle persone alle quali vuoi bene!" ribattè sua sorella, scompigliandogli con tenerezza i capelli._

Un breve flash di quella che era stata una vita fa gli attraversò la mente, e pe run attimola realtà intorno a lui franò, sbriciolandosi. Aveva otto anni ed era Natale, sua sorella gli aveva regalato l'action figure di Iron Man, e lui no era stato davvero felice.  
\- Derek?- lo richiamò il ragazzo allarmato, stringendogli istintivamente la mano: calda e soffice, nulla a che vedere con il freddo che aveva occupato il cadavere di Laura. Derek ritornò con la mente alla realtà solida e presente, e soprattutto viva che gli sedeva accanto.  
\- Tutto bene? - chiese ancora il ragazzo, pogiandogli una mano sulla guancia per costringerlo a guardarlo negli occhi.  
\- S-sì...tutto okay, era solo..qualcuno una volta mi ha deto la stessa cosa.- spiegò, abbozzando un piccolo stiracchiato sorriso.  
Stiles ci mise due secondi per capire a cosa si riferisse, poi ricambiò il sorriso, più apertamente.  
Stavano finendo in una situazione pericolosa, avvertì l'istinto di Derek, mentre il lupo cercava di protendersi verso quel ragazzino così umano, con un calore così confo rtante, un'odore così delizioso.. per una volta la bestia stava assecondando il desiderio del Derek umano, ma non poteva rischiare di commettere quell'errore, baciarlo e prendersi quelle labbra, i sospiri e i sorrisi, i fiumi di parole e tutto quello che poteva dargli.  
Non doveva, eppure anche Stiles non lo aiutava mentre si protendeva insconsciamente verso di lui...  
\- Stiles..- mormorò Derek, le labbra ormai vicine, pronte a toccarsi, conoscersi, esplorarsi ed amarsi.  
\- Si, hai ragione, aspetta - sussurrò il ragazzo, alzando gli occhi verso il cielo, mentre Derek lo guardava incuriosito.  
\- Vischio, sul serio? - esclamò sorpreso.  
\- Ehi, è la tradizione! - ribattè imbarazzato il ragazzo.  
\- E ovviamente  è un caso che ci troviamo proprio sotto un mazzolino di vischio? - domandò scettico, alzando un sopracciglio.  
\- Hai scelto tu dove sederci, lupastro! - rimbeccò il ragazzino, facendo un sorriso furbo che fu divorato dalle labbra di Derek, oramai impaziente di prendersi quel ragazzino logorroico. Fu una lenta battaglia di denti, lingua e labbra, mani che s'intrufolavano nei capelli e mugolii soddisfatti e non, cercando un contatto sempre maggiore, sempre di più.  
\- Ehi Stiles - mugugnò Derek, staccandosi a forza da quelle labbra grandi - forse anche io ho un regalo per te.- lo prese per mano, trascinandolo al piano di sopra, dove si fermarono dinanzi alla porta della stanza di Derek. Stiles gli rivolse un'occhiata interrogativa.  
\- E' camera mia.. non ci ho mi fatto entrare nessuno, nemmeno mia sorella o Peter.- spiegò, senza riuscire a guardarlo, vagamente in imbarazzo.  
Stiles trattenne il respiro : Derek stava per mostrargli l'ultima parte di se stesso che non aveva lasciato vedere a nessuno; gli stava dando il permesso di varcare quella soglia invisibile che li aveva sempre separati. Gli stava donando l'ultimo spazio d'intimità e privacy che aveva.  
\- Sei sicuro? - gli chiese, guardandolo; il lupo ricambiò lo sguardo.  
\- Sì.-  
\- Sai che..insomma cambierà tutto? Insomma io mi preoccuperò ancora di più per te, tu...-  
\- Lo stesso, adesso entra e sta zitto, prima che rinsavisca - e sogghignò.  
Stiles aprì la porta, ritrovandosi nella penombra di una stanza scarsamente ammobiliata, il cui mobilio consisteva nel letto a baldacchino posto nell'angolo, accanto alla finestra e ad un'armadio nell'angolo opposto.   
Agli occhi di qualcun altro quella sarebbe stata una camera come le altre, ma per Stiles era differente: quella era la camera di Derek, era il posto in cui, prima di tutto, aveva passato le giornate e le notti. Il posto dove da bambino aveva avuto incubi, dove da ragazzo aveva cominciato a scoprirsi... era il luogo dove si rifugiava ogni volta per trovare pace, un filo di normalità, un po' della famiglia che aveva perso. Era impregnata del suo odore di muschio e alberi.  
Che cosa doveva dire a quel punto? On era mai stato così a corte di parole come in quel momento. A toglierlo d'impiccio fu Derek, che avvolse la sua vita da dietro, spalmandoselo addosso e premendo il naso nell'incavo del suo collo.  
\- Buon Natale, Stiles - sussurrò contro la sua pelle, facendolo rabbrividire.  
\- Buon Natale, Derek.-  ricambiò l'altro, proprio mentre l'orologio sul suo polso suonava la mezzanotte.

 

 

 

 

 

_**The End.**_


End file.
